Opto-electronic components for silicon integrated circuits are considered for use to distinguish between different wavelengths of incident light. Such components can be used for analyzing the spectrum of various light sources. Conventional planar technology is normally used to manufacture structures showing this effect.
JP 60091668 discloses a planar light-receiving integrated element to give an IC itself characteristics as an optical filter, and to reduce the areas of mounting of elements. This shall be achieved by forming a plurality of photodiodes having different sensitivity to the wavelengths of beams on the same substrate, signal-conditioning output currents from each diode and using several diodes as the elements sensitive only to arbitrary wavelengths.
However, a sufficient photosensitivity of the conventionally manufactured devices cannot be guaranteed.